dbz_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Anthony Redgrave
Dmc4.jpg|Base Form Byakugan.jpg|Byakugan 1 tail mode.jpg|1 Tail mode Sharingan.jpg|Sharingan 2 tail mode.jpg|2 tail mode 3 tail mode.jpg|3 tail mode 4 tail mode.jpg|4 tail mode 5 tail mode.jpg|5 tail mode Sage mode.jpg|Sage mode Mangekyou Sharingan.jpg|Mangekyou Sharingan shin.jpg|Shin Form 6 tail mode.jpg|6 tail mode oni.jpg|Oni Form 7 tail mode.jpg|7 tail mode shin oni.jpg|Shin Oni Form 8 tail mode.jpg|8 tail mode Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.jpg|Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Rikudou:nine tail mode.jpg|Nine tail mode Bijuu mode.jpg|Bijuu mode Bijuu sage mode.jpg|Bijuu sage mode Unknown12.jpg|Werewolf Unknown9.jpg|Excalibur Form Rinnengan.jpg|Rinnengan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Susanoo.jpg|Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Susanno Six path sage mode.jpg|Six sage path mode Six path sage tailed beast mode.jpg|Six path sage tailed beast mode tenseigan.jpg|tenseigan Tenseigan chakra mode.jpg|Tenseigan Chakra Mode ten tails.jpg|Ten tails Dojustu's combined.jpg|All Dojustu combined jinchurrikis.jpg|All Jinchurriks combine (this is a seperate individual version cause couldn't find one in a combined form :p) 100% kurama bijuu sage mode.jpg|100% kurama bijuu sage mode six.jpg|Six armed vajra mode Kaioken.jpg|Kaioken berserker.jpg|Berserker Mode wrath asura.jpg|Wrath mode mantra reactor.jpg|Mantra reactor (charging up) Serious.jpg|Devil Trigger mantra.jpg|Mantra Form Super saiyan.jpg|Super Saiyan Super vegeta.jpg|Ultra Super Saiyan Super saiyan 2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Super sonic.jpg|Super Form Dark sonic.jpg|Dark Super Form Super saiyan 3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Super saiyan 4.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Super saiyan 5.jpg|Super Saiyan 5 Super saiyan god.jpg|Super Saiyan God Dark.jpg|Darkspine Form New sparda dt.jpg|Sparda Devil Trigger Majin.jpg|Majin Devil Trigger Hyper sonic.jpg|Hyper Form the destructor.jpg|Destructor form SSJGSS goku.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Ssgss2 goku.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue 2 Ssgss3 goku.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue 3 Ssgss4 goku.jpg|Super Saiayn Blue 4 Super sonic 3.jpg|Super Form 3 Hyper sonic 3.jpg|Hyper Form 3 Purplr god.jpg|Super Saiyan Purple True demonic super saiyan god .jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God True demonic super saiyan god 4.jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God 4 True demonic super saiyan god 5.jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God 5 Ultra God.jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God 6 Ultra gold god.jpg|Golden Super Saiyan God 4 Ultra sonic.jpg|Ultra Form Images.jpg|Hyper Form 4 Ultimate god.jpg|Ascended Infinity Super Saiyan God Infinity.jpg|Ascended Super Saiyan Infinity God 6 Divine ultra god.jpg|Ultra Infinity Super Saiyan God 6 True Infinity suer saiyan god 7.jpg|True Infinity Super Saiyan God True infinity super saiyan ultra god 7.jpg|True Infinity Super Saiyan God 3 True angelic Infinite angel god trigger 7.jpg|True Angelic Infinity God Devil Trigger 7 True demonic infinite god devil trigger 7.jpg|True Demonic Infinity God Devil Trigger 7 2015-11-08 14.17.37.jpg|Supreme True Infinity Super Saiyan God 7 Divine final form.jpg|Divine Final Form Name: Dante Anthony Redgrave Origin: Destroyers Gender: No gender (Appears male) Age: Incalculable (The concept of time is dead to him) Classification: The man that defies both fiction and reality, Grimm ripper, Death, Son of the traitor, Hybrid of every race in existence, concept destroyer, Almighty one, The unbeatable one, Embodiment of chaos, Host of every Jinchurriki, The angriest one Tier: Impossible to define or understand Powers and Abilities: Has every power from fiction and reality (can also copy it by existing and amp the powers infinitely in destructive and defensive capabilities) and can become real if ever so desired Destructive Capacity: Impossible to define (his existence alone if he so desired in his mortal/human form using no effort can end fiction and reality easily plus is a true omnipotent character if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill and concepts don't matter against him) Range: Everywhere and No where (impossible to tell if he is there or not even in mortal/human form if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) Speed: Too fast to understand (Fought fiction and reality in his mortal/human form with no effort and ended the fight in less than an atom second before anyone realized they were fatally wounded if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) Lifting Strength: Impossible to define (Lifted the entire fiction and reality verse in his mortal/human form with minimal effort if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) Striking Strength: Impossible to define (a sneeze actually ever sent the entire fiction and reality verse into oblivion in his mortal/human form by accident if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) Durability: Absolutely Indestructible (Tested his strength by destroying everything in the fiction and reality verse including their timelines and alternative universes infinitely with his weakest attack and came out without a single scratch or anything really and his creator got killed twice, his past weaker self was killed twice and survived plus has the concept where he is unbeatable or un-killable at all) Intelligence: Knows everything to the dot by existing Equipment: Everything (Possess a replica of everything and the weapons have more power than the original but prefers his fist) Stamina: Eternity (can fight or do anything for all eternity without having a single sign of fatigue) Weaknesses: Holds back a lot (but him even existing will be problem as he can just kill everyone by accident on a whim also other than that he is beyond the concept of weakness never having a true weakness only for personality issues) Lazy to a fault (but again this isn't power issue more like personality issues Note: he is most notably saiyan and demon so he likes to use DB and DMC attacks most but still can do every attack Note 2: In mortal form is actually un-killable don't confuse it for being mortal just saying he has a 3-D form but he is essentially boundless Note 3: This isn't really related with DB-franchise Note 4: I know the ssj-ssjss4 and kaioken are Goku pictures with others not being so original but they are his transformations also soooooooo…… ya had to use some of the picture cause I can't draw :/ Notable attacks: Will be listed (even though he has every single move set) Broken Copy Cat- Copies every movement by exsting Super saiyan Transformations- Can transform into super saiyan but the stats are amped to infinity for at least one transformation Kaioken- Ampes stats too like super saiyan and combine them with the super saiyan transformation Chaos emeralds, world rings, excalibur- Ampes stats infinitely can also combine Kamehameha-Destroys infinite amount the fiction and reality verse easily can be higher if desired Spirit bomb- Gathers energy from fiction and reality instantaneously Chaos Force-Has access to all Chaos Powers and can merge with it Satsui No Hado and Power of Nothingness-Tranformations that harness light and darkness Raging Demon-Destroyes the soul and bypass durability Mantra-Tranformations that rely on anger and infinitely increases as less than one atom seconds past by Dragon Fist- It pierces through anyone and anything plus can easily bypass durability Da Capo Zero- Destroyes everything and turns it back to nothing also is immune to anyone who uses it Immunity removal- Can take away any immunity from anyone and it cannot be countered Precognition- Predicts all possible outcomes Still more to come Notable Victories: Everything in fiction like OCS Internet and actual reality Notable Loses: REALLY???? Stalemate: None Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Married Category:Good Characters Category:God Category:God KI users Category:KI users Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Can turn super saiyan Category:Can Transform Category:Not related with DB Category:OC Category:TISSG7Regrave's OC page Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Primary Protaganist